yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Card storylines
Card storylines are an unofficial term for the stories that can be pieced together regarding the relationships between certain monsters and groups of monsters from card artworks. Many of these stories were detailed in the Japanese Master Guide books. "Dark Ruler Ha Des" Dark King of the Abyss was a very powerful king who ruled over darkness. Dark Ruler Ha Des first appeared when he dethroned Dark King of the Abyss and took control of everything evil. He was a merciless tyrant who built an entire army of shadow creatures. He had his minions trust him mentally, but he wasn't above on using his minions to protect him from any attacks directed at him. "Opticlops" and "Berserk Dragon" were apparently the creatures he valued the most. He was often seen having dealings with shady people or acting as the judge of people who committed crimes. Besides his army, he was extremely powerful by himself, being able to control the free will of others, weaken his enemies with his roar, and destroy his enemies in many ways. However, he eventually lost control of his powers. One day he was confronted by his rival (who had gained more power than before) who fired a hate buster against him. After Ha Des was weakened enough, Dark King used a head to drain Ha Des' soul. After that was done, Dark King empowered the soul into himself to make him more powerful. The result of the battle was fatal for the Dark Ruler Ha Des. However, that wasn't meant to be the end, since he was revived, by the same plague that had turned many other monsters into zombies. At one point, he revived Archfiend Zombie-Skull. Later he faced his nemesis and ultimately defeated it, thus ruling over darkness once again. "D.D. Warrior Lady" Originally a wandering outlaw, for some unknown reason she and Warrior Dai Grepher became rivals. During their fight, she was abducted to the Different Dimension. There she found comrades which helped her train herself in traveling between dimensions. Then, using the Different Dimension Gate, she was able to return from the Different Dimension along with some other creatures who were lost there. Upon her return, she engaged her rival in another fight, where she used her new powers to injure him, apparently beating him. Later, her rival returned for revenge in a darker form, but she banished him to the Different Dimension again. At some point prior to meeting Warrior Dai Grepher, she was allied with the Marauding Captain, using a Resonance Device to make their levels the same. Duel Terminal See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. "Gagagigo" His story started out in his younger days, serving Eria the Water Charmer as her familiar. During this time, he fought alongside her and many others. While in his younger days, he was nearly eaten by some monster plants while trying to get food, but was saved presumingly by Eria. He grew up into Jigobyte and then to Gagagigo. He continued to serve as Eria's familiar for a long time until he and the Familiars of the other Charmers released their full potential. After that, Gagagigo went on to follow his own path of evil where he ran into Freed the Brave Wanderer. They both started to fight and somehow Gagagigo got dragged into the other dimension through via the Dimensional Prison. Bent on revenge, he started a journey, questing to find a way back to his dimension and arrived on what it seems to be a cemetery. He joined Invader of Darkness and his group of demons only to be betrayed later on by Invader of Darkness himself. He ended up fighting in a cell battle, along with Marauding Captain and Blazing Inpachi. Thanks to Marauding Captain, he was saved from a blast launched by Blazing Inpachi and he turned to the good side to help his newfound friend. At some point later, Gagagigo fought the Goblin Attack Force (who were enemies to the Marauding Captain) in an icy area, but their attack failed due to their inability to ice skate and Gagagigo's mastery over ice skating. He would then join Marauding Captain in a war against Invader of Darkness, and protect one of Marauding Captain's men from Invader of Darkness. However, after that blast, Gagagigo was severely injured and was in need of immediate support. He went on to gain aid from Kozaky, who was a spy among the warriors, and got his body reconstructed, turning him into Giga Gagagigo. This was a mistake and Giga Gagagigo was turned against his friends by Kozaky's Dark World technology. Giga Gagagigo was sent back to his dimension thanks to a machine, which opened the Monster Gate and he became a fighting machine and sought more power. He first fought a Venom Cobra to test his strength. After seeing how powerful he had become, he decided to find a new opponent. He then soon battled and attacked Freed the Brave Wanderer again, but failed. Due to his cybernetic implants, he became power-hungry and transformed into Gogiga Gagagigo. Gogiga Gagagigo had been driven mad by his cybernetic enhancements given to him by Kozaky. After he attained his new form, Gogiga Gagagigo at some point fought "Inpachi" again and defeated him. After his victory, he took the head of "Inpachi" as a trophy. He later fought Invader of Darkness again and presumingly defeated him. After taking Invader's body with him, Gogiga Gagagigo soon fought Freed the Matchless General again for revenge, but was stopped by his savior, Marauding Captain, who reminded him of he once was before being mechanized. This purifies Gagagigo and transforms him into Gagagigo the Risen. Gagagigo the Risen would later fight an unknown opponent. The opponent threw many green energy shards at him, but Gagagigo used a red coat he obtained to protect himself. Later, Gagagigo fought Sword Breaker. During this fight, Sword Breaker captured Gagagigo and stole one of Gagagigo's Xyz Materials. "Goblin of Greed" Goblin of Greed was a wealthy dealer with many goblin minions under his command before he lost his money in an accident. With nothing left for him, Goblin of Greed decided to get wealthy like he was before. He first tried getting money by becoming a beggar and using a Pot of Generosity, however he found that the method was too slow for him to become wealthy. He then tried working in housekeeping service, but almost lost everything. He was fired, and thought about stealing plans, starting with stealing the Jar of Greed and then stealing the Pot of Greed. Later Goblin of Greed angered an important aristocrat presumably by either being caught stealing the pot or offering him the stolen Pot of Greed and was placed into slavery. The Dark Scorpion Burglars later tried stealing the wealthy man's money and Pot of Greed, and succeeded a bit. Goblin of Greed was on their tail, but was interrupted by biting goblins. "Goblin of Greed" was able to retrieve the pot, but the "Spirit of the Pot of Greed" was somehow released and started creating a twister that was absorbing cards into it. "Dharc the Dark Charmer" appeared and then somehow resealed or captured the spirit to prevent it from doing any further harm, but the Pot of Greed got broken in the process. Goblin of Greed was later fired when the aristocrat found the broken Pot of Greed and Goblin of Greed couldn't pay for it. While trying to find a new way to get wealthy, an outbreak broke out, so Goblin of Greed tried to prevent himself from catching a cold. However he ended up going through a cloud of pollen and started sneezing uncontrollably due to his allergy to pollen and pollen getting in his eyes. Goblin of Greed later lost all of his money by paying for the stolen and damaged Jar of Greed and Pot of Greed. Despite paying all of his money for the stolen and damaged items, the store owner didn't accept the money and threw it back at Goblin, considering the money worthless. He then threw Goblin of Greed out of the store and got him temporarily arrested and imprisoned for stealing and damaging the merchandise. After Goblin of Greed was released, he would, at a later point, come into a bazaar in a desert where he tried to perform to people by using the broken Pot of Greed and a Sinister Serpent. However the Sinister Serpent he uses for the performance attacks him, which ruined the performance. Later he would trade the slightly broken Pot of Greed for a Pot of Duality. The goblin that Goblin of Greed made a trade with would then give him payment in return. Rumors say he's currently working in an abandoned dark factory. In the factory were two more Pots of Greed and he tried to steal them. "Inpachi" Originally a big tree in the forest, it was cut down and possessed by a wicked spirit. It then became evil and started to attack many people that entered his lair, including an armored man that cut him into three pieces. Later, he was revived by unknown means, and abandoned his home to seek revenge on his newly acquired archrival. While in search for his nemesis, he fought against a criminal. He was nearly defeated, but his angered soul flared up, as he wouldn't accept defeat. With his new form, he encountered his rival, and the two started to battle. However, a strange lizardman appeared and helped the armored man to defeat Blazing Inpachi, leaving it in a burned-out state upon its defeat. Inpachi rejuvenated back up at some point and later fought the lizardman again, but with the latter now with cybernetic implants and a dying thirst for power. The lizardman defeated Inpachi and took its head away as a trophy. Later a mysterious scientist Kozaky came upon Inpachi's body. Out of intrigue, he decided to reconstruct its corpse into a cybernetic form, with the help of cutting-edge Dark World technology, including giving it a new head. At a later point, Woodborg Inpachi battled the Kick Man, but lost and was subsequently destroyed by the Kick Man. "Koa'ki Meiru" ''See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#File Number 05: Koa'ki Meiru|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. "Legendary Six Samurai" ''See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#File Number 03: Legendary Six Samurai|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. "Lightsworn" ''See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#File Number 04: Lightsworn|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. "Petit Dragon" Petit Dragon began his journey becoming the familiar of Wynn, gaining more power as they both grew stronger. One day he decided he wanted to be able to breath fire, so he sought out a plant to give him this power. However once he ate the plant his body ignited and he was turned into a vicious dragon. Bent on becoming even more powerful he combined powers with another four dragons, making them become even more powerful, until one day they were defeated by a powerful foe. The knight sealed Darkfire Dragon's soul inside a sword. This sword was then wielded by the Flame Swordsman. "Sangan" Sangan is going on a tour to the living world on the Tour Bus From the Underworld. However, at a platform, it mistakes the Tour Bus To Forbidden Realms (driven by the first fiend from Delinquent Duo) with Tour Bus from the Underworld (while Tardy Orc missed the bus). On the bus trip, the Graceful Charity angel tries to comfort Sangan. This is a reference to Sangan becoming Forbidden on the March 2013 Forbidden List. "Skull Servant" and other "Wight" monsters ''See [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#File Number 06: Skull Servant|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]''. "Warrior Dai Grepher" Born poor, Warrior Dai Grepher grew up with little else except confidence in his sword thanks to his battles with many monsters, most notably Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. Trying to find his way in the world, he was confronted on the field of battle by a mysterious woman who in short order became his greatest rival. Their first battle ended when a mysterious force disarmed them both; their next battle concluded with her being abducted into an other dimension, from where she returned even more skilled than before. Then he found allies and they eventually fought together in a war between themselves and many demons. Although he is saved by his team's Spellcaster from a demon attack, he is transported into another dimension. There, he finds himself at The Paths of Destiny. Picking the path of light, he befriends a strange dragon, who grants Dai Grepher his power. He later acquired a new sword and became a heroic knight. He then found two powerful swords of light which worked with him. He would later enter a time portal universe where he made contact with his alternate future dark self. In an alternate timeline, Dai Grepher would take the dark path instead of the light path. He later found himself fighting an evil version of himself who would remain his adversary for a while. He later fought Umbral Horror Unform, but found himself outmatched by the creature. His adversary appears again and they worked together to defeat the dark beast. The adversary sacrifices his power to Dai Grepher in order for Dai Grepher to destroy the Umbral Horror Unform, but while the beast was defeated Dai Grepher's sword got broken and was rendered useless. After defeating another great demon through unknown means, Dai Grepher takes up the demon's sword to replace his broken sword. Unfortunately, the demon that Dai Grepher defeated was but an extension of its sword and eventually sought Dai Grepher's body. Eventually, he submitted, becoming a rampaging monster. Later he fought his rival again and was sent back to the different dimension. Going through the dimension hole, Dai Grepher ends up in a time portal universe where he made contact with his alternate future light self. Both were surprised at seeing each other, but in response to Dai Grepher seeing an alternate light version of himself, the darkness in Dai Grepher corrupted him even more, until, at the height of his mutation, he was completely unrecognizable as his former self. Gagaga Academy Tospedia The Gagaga Academy Tospedia has card storylines for the Fire Kings, the Atlantean's invasion of the Mermails, the Gishki's invasion of the Gusto, The Dragon Rulers, the Bujins, the Spellbooks and Prophecy, and the Ghostricks. Category:Events